


discord shits: an incomplete lore

by mochiimiints



Category: discord shits - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiimiints/pseuds/mochiimiints
Summary: super secret place[SORRY I COULDNT FINISH IT ONE OF THE DISCORD SHITS CAN CONTIUE IF THEY WABT TO]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	discord shits: an incomplete lore

**Author's Note:**

> the lore
> 
> woohoo this is gonna be fun
> 
> or not
> 
> just enjoy

\---  
_places_  
hugh - hugh.  
rules - the ancient book of the super secret place dont be mean thats not very nice  
welcome - for the new peepo that join the super secret place  
announcement - very important  
role - get any tItlE YOU WANT!!  
suggestions - i mean i don't see how the super secret place could be made better but if you want to be salty ig  
top 10 - self explanatory  
rap battle - "oh yeah huh yeah bitch i got a 6ix9ine type beat i take rainbow shit and put that with uh other rainbow shit trololo you're more of a bitch than my dog and your just a carbonated drink im not just a carbonated drink you Stink (owned!!!) trolo You are stupid i hate you Umm rainbow shit is gross actually and i bet your dog is very polite *trollface *  
mocha 11/18/2020  
on jah on jah im so cool im more than a carbonated drink im a hot choccy + coffe which is more than youll ever be im real you're not youre fake clout chas a  
sou gay sou gay i make all the emojis what do you do? you fuck aroudna and get "cozy" cozy with you r blanket cause you dont have anyone BIT CH fuck word"  
ikea movie - "meatball.... why do iKea think meatbal is furniture they is furniture store and sell meatball they think people sit on meatballs? use meabtall as desk? pretty bad desk, how you write on it? Paper would get all meat juice soaked  
general - the central place of the discord shits  
general but cooler - hidden, only a sacred few can access this power  
cool images - get together to view some of the most amazing stuff in the history  
counting to 1000 - WE DID IT IT TOOK A WHILE BUT WE DID IT!!! AND I MISSED IT SOBS also wasn't the number bigger before??/ idk  
copied pastaroni - legendary quotes of an ancient timeline  
awesome goverment - bum ba ratatata ratatatatata yeah bum ba ratatata  
mocha in the bathroom - stfu i dont actually pee in there i just spend my days thinking about what my life has become  
melons cool channel for cool people - fun place  
soda factory - best place for soda to place hide and seek  
80s musics hippie van - colorful to the point it hurts your eyes

melons living room - hehehehee  
melons minecraft server - I DONT HAVE iT SOBS  
mochas emoji room - make cool meme  
loudds stick only chat - fangirl over sticks because you should👌  
android place - beep beep boop  
stick dudes pog moments - WOOOO LETS GOOOO POG CHAMPPpPp  
traffic cone club - self explanatory  
\---  
_OMG FINALLY FINISHED WITH PLACES now onto people_  
socks - genius tin can, so amazing, created by soda, lives in bot house  
android - cool bot he is very funny, created by soda, lives in bot house  
groovy - music make you lose control, lives in bot house  
crown - king shit, founded super secret place, real, roommates with soda  
ceo of da craft - the most genius minecraft player you would ever meet, artist, clown  
ceo of sticks - professional simp, cool drawer, woman, roommates with stick dude

stick dude - chill and weird,

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK WHY DID IT tAKE SO LONG


End file.
